1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a high frequency inductor, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a high frequency inductor capable of preventing a damage of an electrode and deterioration of a product performance by forming a barrier layer on an electrode and then filling an epoxy therein to perform a polishing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the advancement of miniaturization and complex function of mobile devices, a demand for microminiaturization has also increased for electronic components. Particularly, the miniaturization and high precision of various components used in a high frequency component and a radio frequency block have been required.
High precision and high Q characteristics of an inductance are required to cope with the miniaturization and high frequency of the mobile devices, RF modules, or the like
However, a multi-layered inductor according to the related art is constructed by forming a laminate through a printing process and a laminating process for an inter-layer via connection between a coil pattern and a coil on a ceramic insulating layer and then compressing and firing the laminate. As a result, deformation of the coil is easily caused by an electrode blurring in a printing process and by an alignment distortion or an electrode press, or the like, at the time of laminating and compressing, and the deformation of the coil shape is increased due to contraction deformation at the time of firing. Therefore, it is difficult to control a desired inductance value of the inductor and to implement a low direct current resistance. As a result, it is difficult to secure high-Q characteristics required in the high frequency inductor.